


49 days

by padlockandpastels



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Late night thoughts, Probs no sense, SO, idk - Freeform, it's implied they've slept together, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlockandpastels/pseuds/padlockandpastels
Summary: Late night thoughts from Faybelle Thorn.





	49 days

Faybelle always found the quiet to be the most satisfying. Those nights, when you can just stare at the ceiling for hours lost in your own thoughts. Good or bad. She'd been having too many of those nights lately.

Graduation. Destiny. The whole fucking mess that it was. It leaves her senses buzzing, ached with ginger confusion and the anxious nagging in her gut. Her thought process had been shifting lately. There were over a half a dozen things she shouldn't be doing if she wanted to keep this destiny.

One of those was laying in her arms.

Briar had always passed out early, surprise, surprise. It isn't like her daily ones—her fainting throughout the day. Some side effect of the curse Faybelle’s mother placed on Briar’s. Those are sudden. Unplanned. Much like their destinies.

This? It's peaceful. Willing.

Briar hadn't been a large fan of sleeping lately. At night that was. Of you know, willing going to bed. Faybelle didn't ask. Briar didn't tell. The dismal gleam in her newly minted girlfriend’s dark eyes are enough to make the fairy’s blood go cold.

The calm before the storm. Like knowing the end of the world is approaching and just accepting the end. Perhaps this is what that is.

Fuck whatever happens before. The end is inevitable. It's gonna happen right? Right. Ha.

Her pale fingers lazily slip through the princess’s dark curls, fingertips occasionally brushing the tanned skin of her shoulders. It's not the first time. It's not the last. Ashlynn’s not in the dorm tonight, somewhere with Hunter. Faybelle doesn't blame her.

The...the couples are in a sticky situation. Any moment they spent together suddenly felt more important than the last.

Yes.

7 weeks.

49 days.

1176 hours.

Several weeks until Faybelle Thorn will watch Briar Beauty fall asleep. A century nap.

She wondered if I'd be as peaceful as it was right now.

She doesn't think it will be.

The late nights where she'd strolled into the dorm room, some party because,

_“Faybelle! You're a major villain! You like, gotta go. You're also a cheerleader! It's practically the rules!”_

She found it confusing how someone like Apple White’s priorities could be on her social status at parties when their whole lives started in less than six months.

Yes, the late nights where she'd end up in Briar’s dorm. After the parties Briar had been skipping lately. Skipping to stare at her white paint chipped ceiling for hours. Past midnight. Only flinching when the door would close. And the brunette would shift her attention to the fairy, a wiry smile on her lips. Tired, but the last thing she wants to do is sleep.

It makes Faybelle feel sick. Briar isn't okay and she can’t do anything about it. That’s the worst part.

But, admittedly. As she stares at that scruffed white ceiling she understands it’s trance. Silence. The world is asleep, but you're awake.

She doesn't know how she's supposed to go through with it now. She blames it on her restlessness, how tired she is—but, it’s true. Briar doesn't view her as some villain anymore. It's the girl she goes to the movies with. The girl who performs at bookball games only to see Briar cheering in the crowd, brown eyes locked on her. Faybelle is her girlfriend. The title is quiet, a respectable handful are aware. Hell, even Kitty Cheshire. Yet, even she'd taken it down a notch lately.

When she'd accidentally found out, it hadn't been instant rumors. Death by lunch. There'd been a pause. Kitty had pursed her lips and—gone. No words. No mirror blog leaks. She doesn't know why Kitty had somehow now decided to be decent.

She doesn't know everyone's baggage. The secrets. The way Kitty’s gaze lingers on Lizzie for a beat too long. The way Apple’s countless hugs last a bit longer with Raven.

Their whole school is a mess. A chaotic mess of anxiety and emotions. They're all drowning in it. Suffocating.

Anyway. Yes. Briar doesn't view Faybelle as a villain. Faybelle views her as a princess. She has to note in the hours like this—Briar isn't her princess. She's to be some random guy’s in a hundred years. Some guy Briar is singing the next century to and she hasn't even met her.

It makes her blood boil at the thought.

The thought vanished when Briar gives a quiet whine in her sleep, under her breath.

The cheerleader goes cold, worried it's some nightmare. They'd both been victims to those lately. Near dawn and the fairy is woken by a yelp, a movement beside her. She'd stare into the darkness as she heard her girlfriend give shaky sobs over thoughts she couldn't even begin to understand. But.

She didn't roll over. Stare into the endless darkness, more awake than ever. Horrified heartbeat in her ears. Pathetic heartbeat. Until Briar would give her final hiccup, and within minutes she'd be asleep again. As if nothing had happened.

With those startling memories, Faybelle tensed. Briar relaxed again, face buried in the crook of the other girl’s neck. Leg lazily crossed over the other’s. Not that Faybelle minds.

Somewhere a clock ticks from Ashlynn’s side of the room. It's late. She should go to bed. Her gaze flickered back down to Briar the best she could. It's almost as entrancing as the stupid ceiling. Her gentle hold around the other grips a bit better.

49 quiet nights to stare at Briar Beauty. The thought scared her more than comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired it's 2am take it just take it I don't want it. it's not edited I don't care. Just take the gays just t ak


End file.
